


A Forced Gift From God

by Hemry64



Series: Original one shots [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, One Shot, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemry64/pseuds/Hemry64
Summary: Katherine's little group, made to specifically kill a God, has gained momentum. In the downtime, she gets a very unexpected and unwelcome visit.





	A Forced Gift From God

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this was 100% inspired by Dishonored Death Of The Outsider. So if you've played that game, you'll know what I got inspired by. I'm interested in this enough to hopefully pull it out from just being a one-shot and making it mine. only time will tell if I actually stick with it. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and leave a comment if you did.

“You’ve got guts girl, I’ll give you that. But usually, when people speak my name it's used as a sware. ‘By the Litch!’ or, ‘May the Litch drag you down into its realm of suffering!’ But you,”

His voice drops to a low growl, “you only ever say my name in reference to killing me!” With a swift inhuman movement, he draws close to my face, his unnaturally blue eyes filled with anger. “I don’t think you really know all that I could do for you dear Katherine. The number of people I have praying to me, begging for my gifts is enough proof of how much balance I bring to this world! 

The weak looking for revenge on the rich, the overlooked politician looking for an edge to beat out the competition. Without me, there would either be too much light or too much dark, I am the mediator, the only one keeping balance to this rotten, filth-ridden land!” For a beat, he simply stares into my eyes. Probably looking to see if the point got across. 

With a shaky breath I force a grin on to my lips, “Boy when you explain it, you’re not so bad.” Letting the grin fall I shake my head. “It's too bad I know it's all pig shit. Maybe you could’ve really convinced me.” Stepping back the Litch turns and examines one of the many painting on the wall. If it weren’t for those and the frozen people, I’d almost forgotten where I was. 

The Litch looks over his shoulder at me, any anger he had was nowhere to be seen in those cold eyes. “It's not smart to say such things to a God, _Kat_.” He says my nickname as though it left a sour taste in his mouth. Could he even taste anything? “You know, I like your full name better. It's elegant in a way.” In a moment his eyes light up with amusement. A cold smile spreading across his face. 

“Yes, and such an elegant name can only be complemented by,” in an instant, he flashes between his reality and ours and pins me the statue behind me. His grip strong enough to nearly snap my wrists. “A gift from my own personal workshop.” 

His words linger in my ears as a burning sensation engulfs my right arm from my wrist to my shoulder. The pain so unbearable I begin to scream. “You feel it, don’t you _Kat_! Relish in it, because that is a shred of my power coursing through you!” To my horror I watch as my right arm begins to burn away at the wrist, leaving only a combination of jagged stone and jade. My shoulder turns to stone, the jagged arm merely floating where the socket should be. 

“What did you do to me you sick fuck?!” My scream only draws a dark laugh from the Litch. 

“My dear girl you really shouldn’t use such language. Besides you know what I’ve done, you can feel it in your core, can’t you?” Letting go of me I drop to the floor clutching my arm, can it even be called that anymore? But deep down, I feel what the monster spoke off, a quiet but steady thrum spreading through me. 

“Look at me, Katherine.” Slowly I force myself to meet his eyes. An evil grin across his face. “I accept your challenge. Do what you can and try to kill me. It's not possible of course, I am a God. But, that new arm of yours will make it all the more fun!” Turning around he begins to walk towards a painting of an endless forest and says, “I look forward to meeting you again.” With those final words, he fades into the painting as if walking into a wall of water. 

Slowly time begins to resume around me. “Paintings mean nothing in the long,” realizing I’m no longer next to him, Daniel looks to his left before turning around. His eyes begin to widen at the sight of me, his cocky grin gone in a moment. “By the Gods Kat!” 

I watch as he rushes towards me, and slowly I fade from consciousness.


End file.
